The Core of the Earth
by NessieWinsa
Summary: Just a legend I came up with myself while looking for inspiration. The legend of the Core of the earth, once the daughter of Gaea and Uranus, a very powerful and dangerous being. Uranus was going to throw her in Tartarus... One-shot


**Something I felt like doing because I was bored and needed inspiration for my current story, Pinky Promises with Five Fingers.**

**Just something I came up with, a legend of the Core of the Earth, sister of the Titans and their other siblings.**

**Doesn't really have anything to do with Percy Jackson and the Olypians... but Oh well!**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**.:.:The Core of the Earth:.:.**

* * *

I remember how it felt to be alone.

Cold and lonely as the stars in father's sky.

The misery of the unwanted, thrown away.

But mother always loved me.

No matter who or what her children were, she loved them till her dirt ran dry. She loved them until the plants on her soil crumbled into ashes. She loved them until she stopped spinning around the sun. She guarded them until she couldn't love any longer.

I still remembered her warmth as I sat on the ground, hugging my knees in shame.

I remember her embrace, or as much as the earth could embrace me. Swallow me up in brown, snug dirt, then land gently beside me.

I remember her lullabies when I put my ear against her floor, softly swaying me to sleep.

But father hated me.

He looked at me, full of disgust.

Maybe it was because I was as puny as a mortal human, and not like my brothers and sisters, the mighty Titans. Maybe it was because I did not have the strength, like my brothers the Cyclopes. Maybe it was because I wasn't helpful enough, like my brothers, the Hundred Hand Ones.

Maybe it was because I was lethal and dangerous.

I was a Titan. But I was also not a Titan.

I was a goddess, but not a goddess.

I was born of the one thing that made me who I was. The Eye of the Earth and Sky.

I saw through everything I wanted or needed to see. I saw through lies, fakes, destines, even time itself.

I could see what my father was planning to do with me. He planned to destroy me. I was too powerful. Maybe he despised me because he feared me.

I was scared, only a child when he chased me around the whole world. He caused comets and meteorites to fall and catch me, and throw me in Tartarus along with my brothers, the Cyclopes and the Hundred Hand Ones. Or he was just planning on killing me on the spot.

My mother screamed at him, telling him to back off from her daughter. But he did not turn back.

I desperately called to my siblings, the Titans, but they too wanted me gone. All cheered for their mighty father. They giggled and laughed at me, some of my brothers threw rocks and all they could get with their brawny hands. All but the youngest, Chronus, who glared at the Titans with all the hatred he could sum up, but did nothing for he was too young to battle any one of them. But one look at him, and I knew with that hatred, he would succeed our father, overthrow him, and set things right with all of his siblings.

In my heart, I felt this strong hope begin to crawl into every part of my tiny aching body. At last, I tripped, and as my father was about to send a space rock at me, the earth opened up underneath me and swallowed me whole.

That was the last time I saw light. The next thing I knew, I was in a dark hole.

_Come here, dear child_. The earth said.

I stepped a little deeper into the cave.

_With your wise and curiousness in your birth, I will let you live, but you must remain here with me. You will guide those in need and warm me with your advice._

"What about my other life, back with my brothers and sisters?" I asked.

_You will not return to them. I hate watching them hurt you, love. Your father fears you will over throw him._

"Me?" I laughed. "How can I of all immortals?"

_You are very special, my child. Your heart is strong and free. I love you the most, which is why I have decided to protect you. If you become one with the earth, you will lose your power, and the Lord of the Universe shall have no reason to hurt you._

I felt tears in my eyes.

_Have you chosen?_

"Yes," I cried with my hands cupped over my face, making it a muffle of air and sound.

_Good. What is your choice, dear one?_

"I choose to never be hurt again."

And thus I became part of my mother.

When I cried of loneliness, rivers and small springs of fresh water erupted from the soil. When I grew angry, volcanoes erupted. When I grew edgy, mountains crept forth. When I was happy, the earth grew rich with soil. When mother needed help to save my brothers, I came up with solutions and advice for her to either follow or tell others.

I needed to save my siblings from our father, I offered them a place in the earth, but they believed they would be saved one day. I predicted the youngest son of Chronus would save them, Zeus, and they answered they would eagerly await that day.

I was the warmth of my mother inside of her.

I guided all who believed in the loneliness of the depths of the Earth, even the Titans when they were thrown in Tartarus.

I was called the Core of the Earth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

_-NW_ :3


End file.
